djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhen Huddee
Rhen Hudde or as the Imperial Department of Military Research''' '''knows him as '''Subject 1643/23 '''is the son of Marshal Commander VC-9451 Karis Huddee and the late former Jedi Knight Kalelia Huddee and is the twin brother of Angeale Huddee Biography Early life Rhen was born in 19 BBY on the planet Agrinar With his twin sister Angeale Huddee and is the child of Marshal Commander Karis Huddee or as he is known as VC-9451 "Poltergeist" and a Former Jedi Knight and General Kalelia Huddee. He had a fairly normal childhood With his Mother and father, his mother teaching him things of the importance of Life and love while his father taught him how to defend himself as he was picked on a lot by the kids during his early Life. Capture and Experimentation 6 BBY at the age of 13 Rhen was Captured after the Empire hit Agrinar with Several rounding up of Force sensitive children and during that time he helped his mother hide his twin sister while his mother seemed to have call in a friend, he later witnessed the death of his Mother by the hands of the inquisitor while his Father was gone off world to gather a few parts for the family ship, he was later taken to a facility on the Planet Coruscant and was Cut open, experimented on and was put through the worst things Imaginable by man, each night he was slowly losing hope and his sanity, only way he was able to keep most of it intact was by giving small talk to a young female Stormtrooper, though she was chewed out for talking to Rhen, it was the only comfort he got out of it, as he some what understood that not all Imperials were monsters under the armour they wore. Escape and a new life. 2 BBY, just 4 year after his Capture, the cell block that Rhen was in had a power failure and the ray shields failed causing the prisoners get out and cause havoc, many were trained force users or those who didn't know of their gift and were unfit to be trained as inquistors fought their captors as much as they could, Rhen using this incident to get out of the cell and crawl through the Vent to escape, he fell out of the vents soon after where the Female Stormtrooper he talked with saw him trying to get out. After a persuasive argument was made, the young Female helped the 17 year old escape out of this facility, thank to the help of his new friend. After the Prison escape him and the Female trooper did part ways, of course her defecting to the Rebellion not long after, Rhen was now finding his way into the underworld of Coruscant, finding how rough it was, as well as looking for someone to help him get off Coruscant and that he did, by meeting a mandalorian pirate named Jak Ucha, after being checked for tracking chips that were later removed, Rhen and his new pirate friend would leave Coruscant after Hiding on an Imperial cargo to Tatooine. A smugglers life during the next few months of his life, Rhen Joined a small smuggling crew, doing odd jobs here and there, Finding a DC-15s Carbine for himself to use in medium to close quarters combat, it gave him fond memories of when he Went hunting with his Father during his younger years. he was known for talking to himself in his sleep, mainly to do with the nightmares he got from his Previous life as a "Lab rat". After a hefty argument with the smuggler leader and betrayal, Rhen left and started his own Smuggling gig solo and made himself rather popular with smaller Rebel cells as well with the ever growing alliance, bring in more weapons and fire power to them which lead to him going to Ryloth during 1 BBY. On Ryloth he met his first ever Orbak that helped him get through the tough desert like planet of Ryloth. His riding skills would later help him in his career in the future, as at the same time he met former 46th Reaver Corps now Imperial Stormtrooper First Lieutenant VT-4175 "Signus". Meeting Justin Bri'den and Training Rhen at the age of 21 met the former and Retired Jedi now turned Farmer and Teacher Justin Bri'den around 2 ABY, after Justin had caused a few problems with the local garrison on Tatooine, during the trip to smuggle Justin off world, Rhen's force sensitivity was blooming and was easy for the older Man to pick up on, which lead the young Rhen to learn what the force is and why the Empire would have did the things to him. After the talk and the brief moment of how his parents were war heros, he soon asked for Justin to teach him at least, which Justin did refuse once as in his own words "you're too old and full of emotion and Attachments...", but He later accepted after remembering what his mother said to him, Justin later gave Rhen his mothers Lightsaber. Appearance and Equipment Rhen is a fairly built human male with scars around his body from different area's of him being cut as well as a Dissecting scar on his abdominal region, he has Hazel green eyes and Brown hair while wearing pants with what look to be bits and pieces of armour plating, like a Voluenteer shin guard and then Knee pad from the 46th, with a black tank top and ontop of it is a grey shirt that has one with what look to be wrist, elbow and shoulder and tricep guard on one warm while the other was a basic gauntlet with a communication device. He carry's a DC-15s Carbine as well as a Dl-44 heavy Blaster Pistol and later his mother lightsaber from Justin. Category:Character Category:Force Sensitive Category:Smuggler Category:Human Category:Galactic Civil War